


Silent promises

by Shuckkeeper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuckkeeper/pseuds/Shuckkeeper
Summary: Its after the Events with the Nogitsune.  Derek decides to pay Stiles a visit... And things go from there, kinda?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Silent promises

It was night. A cool one, actually, no clouds in the starfilled sky, just low traffic on the streets from Beacon Hills. Not that most citizens from this godforsaken place knew what was going on here in the first place. Not everyone. It was just him, the newly discovered Kitsune-girl Kira, Malia, his crazy-as-nuts uncle Peter. And of course, nurse Melissa McCall. As well as Sherriff Stilinski. Not including the Argents. And, on top of all, the two boys with-thanks to Peter at this point- all this disaster had started. Scott and Stiles. The latter not even a supernatural being, instead a fragile, helpless, very breakable human. A human kid, not even a adult, that ran with Werewolves. Of course, that was just bound to led to bruises, injuries or god knows what else. 

If anyone knew that best, it was probably Stiles himself. Derek coulnd't even really recall, let alone count anymore at this point how many times the younger, lithe male had been involved in all this. Or how often his life had been in real danger, for example when he had held him up in the pool for hours and hours. Or when Gerard Argent had gotten a hold of him, beating Stiles up violently. The kid had just been lucky it hadnt been worse. And from personal experience, Derek knew just too well how much worse the Argents were capable of. And now, just recently-mere hours ago- infact him and his pack had managed to free said human Boy from the evil fox's spirit, called Nogitsune, who had posessed Stiles. Bringing chaos, pain and strife to everyone who had crossed Stiles's path. 

And no one knew -even less him- how much more Stiles could probably take before breaking. Before having enough. He always was there, because Scott was there, loyal, brave, sometimes getting himself in more trouble or danger he could handle himself- and then sometimes had to be saved. Rescued by him or Scott or anyone close enough. With a small, inaudible sigh Derek finally went up again, had been lingering on the Stilinskis' rooftop since the Sheriff had brought his son back home, in the known, familiar environment of his own room. Somehow, Derek just hadn't brought himself to leave. To go. Not this time. Instead, he had stayed, just above Stiles's open window, leading into the boys room. Had watched over him, listening in to his heartbeat. And, maybe one or two times even crept a bit closer, thus getting a faint bit of Stiles's now so familiar scent. Of course, he could determine anxiety, fear in the smell, a mixture of different negative emotions. 

Guilt, to name another example. The terrible knowledge of everything he had done, to so many innocent people. It didn't surprise Derek in the slightest that after the Sheriff had left Stiles's room earlier he didnt hear the boy Fall asleep, as he had hoped he would. If anyone needed a good nights sleep the most, it was Stiles. And if it was only for the sake of not having to think of everything he had caused. No, instead Derek could perfectly hear soft rustling of blankets, could smell restlessness, anxiety. Could hear stirring, the constant attempt of Stiles trying to find himself a comfortable position to at least relax, if he coulndt sleep after all. Making sure not to be seen, Derek went a bit nearer to the open window, just in case. Aware that Stiles could get panic attacks.. not that the werewolve wanted him to have one. 

And then Derek heard something making him go still, almost like a figure. Unmoving, almost as if frozen on his spot. A small, unnoticable sniffle. At least Derek was certain it wasn't to be heard from human ears. Of course. He had figured. Guessed Stiles would berate himself for what had happened. Would scold himself, give himself the blame. Be it his own fault or not. Before realizing so himself, Derek reached the opening, had went inside. The urge to comfort. To calm Stiles. And.. If he was honest with himself this was not the first time. Only he had resisted it.. Until now. It was dark inside the room, but Derek could see Stiles laying there, his back to him. A small, almost vulnerable looking frame, even shivering lightly. Did he freeze? Felt too cold? Possible. Scott had mentioned something like this, after all.

Coming closer, Derek made up his mind. Felt that he did not want to leave Stiles alone, not now. The boys' distress was obvious, hung invisibly in the air, almost suffocating his sensitive nose. The younger didn't seem to have noticed him yet.. Or maybe he just was used to have wolves coming to him like this. No sound, no warning beforehand.Too trusting. It would be so easy to harm him, Derek thought as he approached the bed. And yet, Stiles wasn't scared or afraid of him nor any other wolf. At least, not from the were's. "Scoot. You're too cold. " he ordered, not surprised to hear Stiles's heartbeat uprising, a heavy rustling sound from the blankets as the human below jolted to face him in a blur, more surprised, maybe confused than scared. 

And yet Derek didn't fail to notice a slight stench of salt, mixed with water. Knowing what that meant, the were decided to give a bit from his cool demeanor up, his face softening just a bit as he watched Stiles rubbing his cheeks almost frustrated, probably annoyed that someone had seen him like this. Vulnerable, upset. Or, if Stiles were to describe it himself,probably pathetic. "What you want here, sourwolf? " despite the youngers attempt to sound collected, casual, Dereks' ears didn't fail to catch the small hitch in Stiles words, the way his breath had trembled. Talking now was probably not a good idea, it would likely just stress the younger even more. Instead of answering right away, maybe to find the right words,Derek wordlessly opted to take a seat on the beds' edge, just watching Stiles a few moments before he spoke. 

"Keeping you warm in a minute. So scoot. " he repeated, already lifting the blanket up to get under it. Ignoring that Stiles -probably too confused, overwhelmed by it all-still had not moved, Derek simply got rid of his shoes before taking his place under the blanket, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame before burying his nose in Stiles' neck, inhaling the smell.It wasn't the first time he went here to check on him. To make sure Stiles was ok.. If you could say that. Derek wasn't quite sure himself when or how it had happened.. But at some point along their crazy lifes, all this disaster going on he had started to care. To be concerned for Stiles's safety.

To not simply watch him as simple nuisance, annoying. Unneeded. And he was also sure this went the other way around,minimal. Sometimes he had caught Stiles simply watching him, whenever the younger apparently believed Derek wasn't noticing. Knew what the almost longing, dreamy gazes meant. The way the teens heartbeat picked up on different occasions. Just like it did now, altogether with a significant change of his smell. There was still sadness, anger (probably directed to Stiles himself) and overall a mixture of other negative emotions, giving off a sour stench. To Derek, at least. Only underlying , almost not to sniff out was a faint trickle of something good, positive. Pleasant. 

It wasn't much, but something. Pulling the teen closer, Derek made sure that he was curled up fully against him and thus would be warmed up. Still the younger male shivered,probably as a aftermath from the possession. But he felt him relax after a few moments, even pressing back to him. ".. Thanks,Derek. " it was nothing much more than a whisper, just a few small words. And maybe… just maybe this would be enough. Them. Just laying here like this, warm. Comfortable and safe. After awhile Stiles's breath became slower, regular. Calmer overall. The teen even went as far to take one of Dereks's Hands, holding onto it. And, to his (maybe not so big surprise) Derek actually let him. Nestled closer, pressing a soft, tiny kiss on the pale, slim neck, allowing his lips to rest a few moments there, granting himself a tiny bit of a 'what if'. If Stiles would be older, of age... And even then it was questionable. He didnt want to force himself on the younger, especially since Stiles could do so much better then him. Still... Derek knew just too well that a piece of his heart was there, only existing, beating for the younger male in his arms. He would wait and see. Had to, anyway. ".. Youre' gonna stay with me..? Just this night? " again this small, trembling voice. To which he somehow never could say no. Not when Stiles asked like this. 

"... Yeah. " Derek promised, resisting the urge to do something maybe stupid. Irresponsible. Not now. Still he could almost feel the tiniest hint of a faint smile appearing on the soft, pinkish lips, saw it as Stiles now glanced back at him a few moments, thankfulness in the beautiful brown color, the tiny specks of gold almost shimmering. Saying nothing, but holding his hand a bit more, Stiles turned his gaze to his front again, making himself a bit more comfortable. And, to Dereks' relief indeed managed to find at least into light, delicate slumber. He would stay, just as he had promised. Would watch over him for this night... And maybe the following ones too. But.. He would think about that later. Glancing out trough the window, Derek made a promise to himself. Pressed Stiles's hand just a bit more. He would protect him now more. Better. Would keep a constant, watchful eye over him, keeping him safe from now on. With that thought, the were placed his head on the pillow, allowing himself to close his own eyes. Maybe... He should try to rest a bit, too.


End file.
